That One Day
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Jamie sits and reflects on the day when her whole life changed.......for the better. BlaisexOC oneshot. R&R, please!


That One Day…………………

**A/N: A new one-shot from yours truly. I was dying to write a Blaise/OC pairing, and after a little brainstorming, a plot appeared and I had to get started. This is the end result. Hope you like it! Rated M for language and lemony goodness! Yum…….**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It all started with that one day……………..that day when everything I thought was clear became obscure; when the line between love and hate was crossed. That day, fifteen years ago, when I was seventeen……

Oh, I apologize. I should introduce myself. I am Jamie McGinnis, former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at said school. I was the smartest witch of my age, and I loved to learn new things. I had, and still have, the greatest friends in the world, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and my best girlfriend and Harry's current wife, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley). I was popular, I loved to just hang out with my friends out under the willow tree near the lake; everything was great.

Until I found out the news…………that's when everything changed…………

(_Flashback_ – _15 years ago)_

"WHAT?!" I could not believe what I had just heard. I was named Head Girl, but don't get me wrong, I wasn't upset about that; oh, no, it was the news of who was Head Boy that shocked me, and said boy was standing in front of me, prepared to take my rage.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, then opened them and looked Blaise Zabini square in the eye, saying, "Dumbledore actually made you Head Boy?" and as he smugly grinned, I said, "He's finally lost his lemon drops. What the bloody hell was he thinking?" Blaise smirked and said, "Well, I am the student with the second highest marks in the school; he probably figured we'd work well together." I scoffed and said, "Well, like I said, he's obviously lost it. He knows that the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin are sworn enemies; we will never get along."

I looked up and saw him smirking at me again and I wanted to smack him; then he said, "Oh, come on, McGinnis. Let's call a truce. We won't fight at all this year and try to be at least civil towards each other." We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and I burst out laughing, not even pretending for one second to believe him. I looked up at him, still laughing, and noticed he wasn't laughing. Instantly, my laughter died down and I said, "Oh…….you were actually serious?" He continued to look at me, and I thought for a minute or two. Then, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, saying, "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, fine. We'll call a truce. This year, no name calling, and no fighting; oh, and since we're calling a truce, we should probably call each other by our first names……..Blaise."

When I said his name, I realized how nice it sounded coming out of my mouth, and when he smiled at me, I felt my stomach do a small somersault. That's when I knew that things would definitely be different that year………………..

Tentatively at first, Blaise and I formed a friendship, being polite towards each other, not only in private, but in front of our friends and in classes. I asked that Harry, Ron and Ginny try and be civil towards Blaise and not jump on him when he tried to talk to me; I asked the same thing of Blaise, also.

As Blaise and I spent more time together, as was required of the Head Boy and Girl, I realized that we had more in common than I initially thought. Because of our positions, we were required to work together, and we easily found ourselves laughing and enjoying each other's company, almost as if we had been friends for our whole lives.

Then, _it_ happened. I found myself thinking about him more and more everyday when we didn't see each other, and when we did, I found myself wanting to be closer to him; I'd find myself almost leaning into him to breathe in the scent that was so uniquely him, so……Blaise. There were times when he'd catch me staring at him, and he'd flash me his dazzling smile that made my stomach do flip-flops and my heart flutter.

Then, as I was sitting in my room one night brushing my hair at my vanity, it hit me. Out of nowhere, like a blow to the gut; I dropped my brush and grabbed onto the edge of my vanity to keep from falling over in shock; it felt like all air was being squeezed out of me, like I was drowning. I dropped my head into my hands and tried to steady my breathing, not wanting to believe it.

I had fallen hopelessly in love with Blaise Zabini, and it scared me more than I ever wanted to admit.

At first, I denied it; I refused to let myself believe that I had fallen for the handsome, olive-skinned Slytherin; it was like fate was playing a badly-timed, cruel joke on me. Then, I gradually began to accept it; I couldn't help who I fell in love with. Blaise was everything I could ever hope for. He was sweet, funny, honest and the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.

I had decided that I would tell him how I felt about him; the only thing was that I was scared to tell him, in fear of rejection. I found myself alone with him a lot, so I had the perfect opportunity to tell him, but I would always give up. I was scared shitless, I'll admit it, but I knew that I had to tell him.

I remember that day so vividly; we were in the common room getting some homework done, and finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my book and put my things on the table in front of me and I turned to Blaise and said, "Blaise, I have to tell you something."

He put his books down and said, "Sure, _cara_. What's up?" and I sighed and said, "I've been wanting to say this for the longest time" and I remember how his eyes lit up with an unknown emotion; at least, then, it was unknown to me.

I took a deep breath and, as I was sitting on the floor, I shifted so I was on my knees and, looking down at Blaise's knees (because I was afraid that if I looked into his eyes, I would chicken out again), I said, "All right. I've been trying for weeks to say this to you, so I'm just going to say it before I give up again. Blaise….over the past two months that we've become friends, I've developed feelings for you. I didn't realize, until a couple of days ago, that I….I'm…….I'm in love with you. I'm utterly, completely, hopelessly over-the-moon in love w…."

It all happened so fast; I felt his hands on my upper arms, and before I could register what was happening, he lifted me up slightly, lowered his head and kissed me hard, making me squeal in shock before I regained my senses and kissed him back, bringing my hands up to caress his face gently.

My hands moved into his hair, playing with it while his arms tightened around my waist. I felt his tongue ghost over my lips, asking me for permission, and I opened my mouth and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me as his tongue slipped into my mouth and wrestled gently with mine.

He pulled away from me, albeit reluctantly, and said, both of us panting slightly, "Well, this is certainly unexpected. The "Quiet Slytherin" and the "Gryffindor Princess" falling for each other; who'd have guessed it?"

I grinned and said, "That's true. No one will believe us when we tell them" then my eyes widened as I finally registered what he had said. I looked up at him and said, "Wait, what did you say?"

He smiled and cupped my face in both of his hands, saying sweetly, "I'm in love with you, too, _carina._ I fell for you when you first yelled at me back when you found out that I was Head Boy. You are perfect" and I felt myself blush as I looked down and muttered shyly, "I'm not perfect, Blaise."

He took my hand and said, "You are to me. You're smart, sweet, independent, energetic, and you're gorgeous" and I smiled, leaned forward and captured his lips with mine in a sweet kiss.

I then said, when I pulled back, "Say it again, Blaise. I have to make sure I'm not dreaming" and he grinned and whispered, "I love you, Jamie" and I sighed in satisfaction before saying back, "I love you, too, Blaise."

He leaned forward and kissed me again, more passionately this time, making my knees go weak, and he pulled away and started planting soft kisses on my neck; I gasped softly as he took my earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it, and I moaned out, "Blaise……"

He smirked and said, "I want you so badly, _cara_" and I looked into his cerulean blue eyes and said huskily, "Then take me. Please."

He stood up swiftly, pulling me up with him, and he swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs to his room. He laid me down on his bed and lowered himself on top of me, kissing me softly. I latched onto him, kissing him back as we let ourselves get gradually lost in each other.

His lips went to my neck again, kissing and sucking gently, and I raised my head slightly and repeated what he did before, biting down on his earlobe, which earned a loud groan from him. He then ran his hands down my sides gently, bringing them back up to unbutton my shirt; every bit of skin that he exposed, he kissed softly. When the last button was undone, he kissed my stomach and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton, making me gasp and whisper his name.

I then pulled him back up and started working on his shirt, almost ripping it off of him, making him chuckle softly. I sat up a bit to let him unclasp my bra, and he peeled it off and tossed it to the floor. He stared at my chest before leaning down and kneading my breasts with his hands, making me arch into him and let out a strangled moan. Then, he replaced one of his hands with his lips, attaching them to my nipple and suckling it, making me cry out and grab the back of his neck.

He then made short work of my skirt, removing it fast and throwing it onto the floor with my bra and shirt, and he kissed just above the hem of my panties as he removed those slowly, building the anticipation I was feeling. I blushed as he stared at me in all my glory, and he said, "You are beautiful, Jamie" and he lowered himself and kissed the insides of my thighs, teasing me as he got closer and closer to my most intimate spot.

Suddenly, I felt his mouth on me, and I let out an "Oh!" of surprise as he explored my vagina with his lips and tongue, drinking in my essence as if he was a man dying of thirst. I squirmed under him, feeling the pleasure building inside of me with each swipe of his tongue; then, he took his finger and started to rub my clit slowly, making me buck my hips and cry out, "Oh, gods, Blaise!"

He grinned and bent down, continuing to eat me, all the while rubbing my clit, making me make soft keening noises and grind my hips into his face. As I felt myself reaching my peak, I threaded my fingers into his hair and said, "Blaise, I'm close! Please!"

Before I could reach my peak, he stopped, making me groan in disappointment. He came back up and kissed me, saying, "Patience, _cara_" and I pouted at him, making him smile. He then waved his hand over my abdomen and muttered an anti-pregnancy charm, making it glow a pale gold. Then, he worked his way out of his jeans and boxers and settled himself between my legs. He said, "It's going to hurt, love. Are you sure?" and I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, saying, "Yes, Blaise. Do it, please."

He then started to slowly push himself into me, and I shifted as I felt him stretch me; it was slightly uncomfortable. Then, before I could react, he pulled out and pushed into me fully, breaking me and making me let out a small squeal of pain. He leaned down and kissed my neck, saying softly, "Are you all right?" and I nodded and said, "I'm okay, love."

I nudged his hips with mine, causing him to gasp and look at me with lust-filled eyes, and he started to move, pumping in and out of me slowly. I moved my hips against his, making us both moan.

After a bit, I whispered in his ear, "Faster" and he started to move faster and harder, making me bite my lip and groan loudly. He then grasped my hands and held them on either side of my head as he pushed into me and hit my g-spot, making me throw my head back and cry out his name in pleasure.

He continued to pump into me hard as I whined, moaned and writhed under him, and as we both neared our peaks, he let go of my hands and I wrapped my arms around his back as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I said, in between gasps, "Blaise, I'm so close! I'm gonna cum…….Oh, gods……" and he panted, "Come on, _carina_…..cum for me. Scream my name."

He pounded into me even harder, causing me to arch into him and positively sob in pleasure as I felt my orgasm building and building inside of me. I cried out, as I started to orgasm, "Oh, my, god!" and I felt myself tumble into my very first orgasm; I screamed out his name in ecstasy, letting waves and waves of pleasure wash over me as I dragged my fingernails down my lover's back, making him still and follow behind me, my name tumbling from his lips in a strangled groan as my inner walls milked him for all he was worth.

We both collapsed, panting heavily and coming down from our highs, and Blaise rolled off of me and we both lay there, basking in the afterglow. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, and I snuggled into him and said, as he kissed my forehead, "Wow! That was amazing" and he muttered, "Yeah."

Then, he whispered in my ear slyly, "You know _cara_, I think I have pretty good stamina, because I feel like I could go for another round" and I quirked an eyebrow, saying, "Already? I haven't even fully recovered yet."

He smirked devilishly at me, rolled on top of me and said, "I don't think that really matters, love. You know you want this" and he rocked his hips against mine, making me gasp in pleasure, and I muttered, as he slid into me again, "As a matter of fact, I think I do."

_(End Flashback)_

I remember how we went at it 2 more times that night, thereby proving that he did indeed have excellent stamina. From that point on, we were inseparable; we did everything together. We even showered together, provoking some naughty actions on both our parts.

Telling our friends hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences; Harry, Ginny and Luna had been a bit surprised at first, but they had supported me and Blaise, concluding that if I was happy, then they were. Although, I distinctly remember Ron's ears turning red, signifying that he was about to lose it completely, and lose it he did. I remember him screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK? How could you be with him? He's a Slytherin bastard, James! I loved you! I still do; look, just forget about Zabini and be with me. I'll treat you better than this git ever could."

I then recall standing up to my full height and glaring at Ron angrily, saying, "Ronald, stop it this instant! You do not tell me who I can and can't be with. I love Blaise, and he loves me. I didn't plan on it happening; it just did, so just deal with it. As for us being a couple, do you seriously think we'd be happy in the future? We very rarely agree on anything, and when we do, it's usually after a huge row that we've had, or it's forced, so we can avoid a row."

Ron had gone silent for a minute as he thought about what I had said. He had then said that I was right; we did fight a lot, and it wouldn't be healthy in a relationship to constantly fight about stupid little things.

Then, he had walked up to Blaise, looked him squarely in the eye and said, "All right, Za…., I mean, Blaise. I care about Jamie, and all I want is her happiness. So, if you make her happy, then, I'm willing to bury the hatchet" and he stuck out his hand. Blaise grinned and said, "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate it" and he took Ron's hand, shaking it firmly; Ron had then jerked Blaise's arm slightly and said, "But, be warned. If you ever hurt her, I will murder you in cold blood" and Blaise gulped slightly, but said, "Don't worry, mate. I'd never hurt her; she deserves to be treated like a queen, and she'll get that from me, rest assured."

The reaction from Draco and Pansy had been a bit better; they both had accepted me, after making perfectly sure that I wasn't just screwing with Blaise's heart. Once I told them that I'd sooner die than hurt him, they were satisfied, and Pansy and I actually became quite good friends.

Ron and Luna eventually got closer and closer, before finally becoming a couple. Luna had had her eye on Ron for a while, and after some gentle prodding from me and Ginny, she had gone after him. He took all of her "uniqueness" in stride, agreeing with her sometimes on her theories about stuff like Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and she was the only one who could really calm him down when he flew into one of his rages brought on by the infamous "Weasley temper."

Draco and Pansy had gotten together, as we all knew they would, but the couple that really surprised us were Neville and Daphne Greengrass, the only other reserved and quiet Slytherin, besides Blaise. It seemed that she had had a crush on Neville for a long time, and he had fancied her, also.

We all formed a friendship that lasted us throughout the rest of our 7th year, and well into our adult lives. On the day of my marriage to Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Luna had been my bridesmaids, with Ginny as my maid of honor. Blaise, of course, had had Harry, Ron and Neville as his groomsmen and best friend Draco was the first choice for best man.

That was one of the happiest days of my life; the only other day that even came close to how I felt that day was the day I had given birth to our beautiful daughter, Cassidy Leah Zabini. She had Blaise's chestnut-brown hair and my bright, ocean blue eyes; she had my thirst for learning, but she also had a mischievous streak that ran a mile wide, thanks to her Uncle Fred and Uncle George.

"MUM! TELL CONNOR TO STAY OUT OF MY THINGS!" is the shout that breaks me out of my reverie. Oh, dear, what are those two fighting about now? I hear feet thundering towards me, and, sure enough, a now 14 year old Cassie enters the parlor, hands on her hips and a frown etched onto her face. Even now, I am still amazed at how much she really is like me.

I sigh and turn to her, about to ask what happened when her younger brother, 12 year old Connor Stephen, who is a spitting image of Blaise with his color hair and eyes, walks in behind her, holding something behind his back. I glare at him and say, "Connor, what did you take from your sister?" and he brings his hands from behind his back, holding what appears to be a diary.

Cassie snatches it from him and says, "You little weasel! Stay out of my room" and I say sharply, "Cassidy!" She says, "Sorry, mum, but he is sneaky like a weasel; I think it suits him." I then hear a deep, baritone voice say from behind me, "You have to watch how loud you are, Cass. You woke Brenna" and I turn around, smiling at my husband and our 6 year old daughter. Brenna Rose smiles at me and says, "It's okay, daddy. I'm not even tired anymore" but as she says this, she fails to stifle a huge yawn, making Blaise grin.

Cassie smiles softly at her little sister and says, "Sorry, Bren" and she just smiles, saying, "S'okay, Cass." Blaise puts her down and she walks over to her older siblings, saying, "Connor, taking Cassie's diary wasn't very nice" and Cassie grins at her, saying, "You're right, Bren. I think we need to teach him a little lesson." The two then advance slowly on their brother, making him look at them warily, but before he can ask what they're up to, they both pounce on him and start tickling him mercilessly.

Blaise comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me as we both watch our children in amusement, and he says softly in my ear, "They're growing up so quickly, aren't they, love?" and I lean back into him, sigh and say, "They are, sweetheart. They really are." As the kids begin to chase each other through the house, causing me and Blaise to glance at each other briefly before going to stop them before they break something, I can't help but be grateful for that day when I, the Gryffindor Princess, and Blaise, the quiet Slytherin, became Head Boy and Girl.

If we hadn't, I doubt that we would have fallen for each other as hard, or as fast, as we did. I smile and think to myself, _'I am so happy with the way things worked out. All because of that one day…'_

Suddenly, there's a resounding CRASH, followed by a chorus of , "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Oh, sweet Merlin. Those kids are in for it now…………I hope you enjoyed my story, but, right now, I have 3 children to scold……..They just never learn……………

**THE END**

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed it, and please, let me know what you thought. As I usually tend to write stories with chapters, I only have a couple of oneshots, so I'll take anything you have to say; any criticisms, pointers, anything. Thanks……Ciao!!**


End file.
